paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Who wrote it? The note that made everyone crazy!
OHey guys! This is owned by me. Do not edit without permission. Mystery pup ... or PERSON? It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay. No one knew that, that day would be an absolutely crazy one. Chase: Hey Ryder! Ryder: Hey Chase! Have you seen Ace? I need to talk to him about a pup treat found in bathroom. Chase: No, sir, I haven't seen him. I thought he was in his room studying. *Ace tiptoes past them* Chase: Ace!? *Ace freezes in shock* Ace: Umm... Hey dad hehehe Ryder: What are you doing sneaking around? Ace: Ummmm... NOTHING! Ryder: Are you sure? I thought I saw you at Mr.Porter's Ace: Ok you cau- Ryder: Did you go to buy pup treats? *Ace grins * Ace: Yeah...! That was what I was doing! Buying pup treats. I guess you caught me! Better go off to my room to punish myself! Chase: Okkkk? Little suspicous sister *Lani walks in* Lani: Hey *Ace saw her and hid a piece of paper* Ace: Yeah, what's up? Lani: Uh, what were you hiding? Ace: Absolutly nothing! You must have seen my new.. Uh, laptop! Yeah it was that! Lani: You don't have a laptop! Ace: Well then, I guess you haven't noticed it. Lani: Ace, I know you don't have one! You don't even have 11 dollars! Ace: Hey, I'm just 23 cents away from 11 dollars! Mom just won't agree to raise my chore money! Lani: Rightttt *sarcasm* Ace: Now if you don't mind, I have to run some errands! Lani: Like you have errands to run. All of your errands are, what's the name, oh yeah your obsessive crush on Winter! Ace: I do not have a crush on Winter! *Mumbling* Ace: Crush doesn't even begin to describe it. Lani: What was that? Ace: Nothing! Lani: I thought you said - Ace: Get out! Lani: Ok, ok! I'm leaving! Laundry day Sage: Catch Ace: *staring of into space* *boing!* Ouch! Sage: Why didn't you cacth it? Ace: I was, uh, looking at the old pup carnival! Yeah they reopened! Sage: The pup carnival is in Foggy Bottom! Ace: Your telling me! That place is uh, like so foggy, right? Sage: Ok, now you don't make any sense! Ace: Well it's ok to not make sense! Let's just go back to the look out. Ryder said its laundry day. Sage: Fine! . Ryder: Hey pups! Is all you laundry ready? Winter: Yep Lani: Mine, too! Marshall: Me, trois! Sage: Trois? Marshall: That's French for three! Sage: *Grining* Really...? Sage: *thinking in his mind* That explains that word in that piece of paper I found in Ace's laundry basket. Ace: Uh, guys! Have you seen a piece of paper I left in my laundry basket? Sage: I have right here! *gives Ace paper* Ace: * grabs paper* Thank you! Ryder: Ok put all your clothes in the machine! *All the pups put their laundry in machine * *Sage knew something, and that something may unlock a secret later on Coming soon!!!